Christmas Angel
by Feathersofice-WingsofMetal
Summary: Christmas is nearing as it is already December 1st. Plus with Christmas nearing the pressure is going to all at the Morisato residence. Even the Yggdrasil is short staffed. To make things worse K1 calls the wrong number again....
1. Wrong Number Again!

Note: Hey everyone here is my little note to go with my story. One I do not own any of the characters from Oh My Goddess except for Miyazu who is my own character. So here it goes enjoy!

"Attention all Goddesses!" Reported a loud masculine voice. "Since Yggdrasil is short staffed, certain first class Goddess will be moved from their currant positions. Peorth will soon notify you. That is all."

A young Goddess with a lavender four-pointed star was flying up and down through different files trying to find the right one. The room she was in was a huge space with a dome top that was filled with skyscraper high shelves filled with millions of files. Each file contained information about some Goddess, God, or human and their location. Not only was each file different but the room was separated into different sections for each type of file found in the room. Inside the room was about ten different people flying around and puling files to hand to the goddesses working in the Goddess Relief Office. One of them was named Miyazu. After looking like crazy for a certain file she landed to the ground and closed her eyes. "File, file where is the file," she chanted trying to summon the file. The star on her forehead began to glow just as a file in one of the shelves began to glow the same color. She opened her eyes and jumped up grabbing the file with her hands and landing again on her toes. She began to run towards her desk to get the file stamped for approval. Her light brown hair that was tied up into two loops, one on each side, were hitting her face as she ran. Reaching her little work area she moved all of her books and items to the side of her work area and began to zoom through the file checking all necessary information. 

She quickly stamped her seal of approval onto the file and raced to the door about to give one of the goddesses on the phone her file. Suddenly out of nowhere another goddess with darker brown hair and a purple diamond on her forehead appeared before Miyazu. It was Peorth and she was about to deliver a message. "Are you Miyazu?" she asked pointing to Miyazu.

"Yes. If this is about a file, you might want to ask someone else to get it for you, I have to deliver this one to someone right now," she replied nervously.

"I am Peorth and I have a proclamation for you. You are a Second Class Goddess with limited powers and you are already in a special category. Since you are nearing an upgrade, we have decided to give you a First Class License if you can help a person on earth. We of the higher class have decided to let you work at the Goddess Relief office with unlimited power for a temporary time. When you come back to the heavens after you have helped one person you will be upgraded to a First Class Goddess. What do you think about this?" asked Peorth.

"I. I. I don't know what to say. I take it as a great honor to get my license upgraded but Miss Peorth I have never done wish granting. Do you honestly think I can do it?" asked Miyazu

"Of course. But this is for a temporary time. On New Years Eve you must return to the heavens and have completed the task of granting a wish to one person. That is when you will get a full upgrade. Now something might happen that might be unusual for you since you have never used your full power up here in Yggdrasil. But I will leave that out for a surprise. Now if you will follow me I will take you to the Goddess Relief office to get you situated. You will find that all your stuff is there and ready for you. Before we let you grant your first wish I will have to get rid of your limited power restriction. Now you may feel a little weird after this but don't worry that is just plain normal, all right?"

"Okay." 

Miyazu put the file that was in her hand down and followed Peorth who was already ahead. Running behind Peorth, they reached a large door with a warning on it not to enter. Taking out a key, Peorth unlocked the door and opened it wide for both of them to enter in. The room was a dark blue and seemed quite dull. Going behind a wall of the same color that had a glass window in it, Peorth took out a picture frame that had a flat piece of glass on it. "Now Miyazu I want you to stand on this empty picture holder. When I say now I want you to focus on teleporting into the glass and then teleport back here using this glass. During your teleportation lasers with be hitting the glass and upgrading your system to become an unlimited license. Now get ready," said Peorth as she got behind the wall. "Miyazu now!" she cried out as she pressed a small red button behind the wall. 

Lasers of different colors were aimed at the star marking on her forehead and at the little triangles under her eyes. She began to sink into the glass under her and soon was gone. The beams were still hitting the mirror as it began to sparkle. Miyazu then began to float out of the mirror. The lasers were submerging into one thick laser hitting the three sections of her face and then as she was almost out of the glass the three lasers became one and began to hit the star on her forehead. As soon as she was out of the glass and standing on it, the lasers were done. Miyazu closed her eyes and her outfit changed from her filing outfit into a white leotard that had no arms and ended at the knees. In the middle of it was a large whole that was shaped like the star on her forehead. Connecting from the sides on the top half were two gold armbands that were loose and slid diagonally instead of looking like gold sleeves. On her hands were fingerless gloves that were ice blue and had a flop effect like her ice blue mini boots. On Miyazu's ears were two gold hoop earrings with two white beads on them. "All right. Now to your desk to get your first call. Now remember all that you have learned and don't be nervous. All you have to do when you get a call is answer the phone and tell the person who you are and what your job is. Of course now your job is granting wishes. Then you wait for them to grant their wish and to verify it. You also have the choice of making the wish in person," she Peorth said as she reopened the door and led Miyazu to her desk. 

Peorth soon disappeared to recruit more goddesses. Miyazu sat down and began to take out her loops and where her hair as braids. Her outfit was full of designs of snowflakes since she was the winter goddess. Even Peorth had mentioned how great of a time for Miyazu to be going to earth since it was December. She looked at her pile of books and began to read one about earth as she waited for a call or at least something. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where is the snow? It always snows about now. K1 why won't it snow yet!" exclaimed Skuld as she looked out from where she was siting. 

All around the temple were orange and red leaves scattered among the ground. The trees were very bare except for the small rustles of birds getting ready to leave Japan if they hadn't already. The wind and air were getting colder and bitter as the days before Christmas were counting down. Keichi looked at Skuld as he was getting his coat. "I don't know. Ask Urd," he said trying to find Belldandy so that he could leave. 

He began to look in all the rooms as he heard Skuld and Urd fighting about snow and how good or bad it was in another room. While going past the door to Belldandy's room he heard someone singing in the room. Sliding the door open carefully he saw Belldandy siting there doing something but she was in the way for him to see what it was. "Belldandy are you coming with me?" he asked.

Belldandy sounded surprised as she heard Keichi ask her the question. She turned around with her reply, "I hope you don't mind Keichi, but I would like to stay home today. But if I am needed I will come with you."

"That is all right Belldandy. I bet you have a very good reason for staying home. I will be back earlier than usually okay?" 

"All right Keichi. Have a nice day at school."

"I will." 

Sliding the door shut he went past both Skuld and Urd, who both looked horrible after their little quarrel, and out the door zipping up his jacket and putting on his helmet. He jumped onto his motorcycle and was off in a cloud of gray smoke. Skuld and Urd looked at each other as he turned the corner and was gone. "Belldandy not going with Keichi? She must not be feeling well," commented Skuld as she walked towards the door that said `Everybody's Tea Room'. Urd followed her also with a curious mind. Opening the door they saw Belldandy and a ball of yarn. In Belldandy's hands were two crochet needles and the beginning to either a sweater or a scarf. 

"Belldandy why are you knitting again. I thought you just finished something last week?" asked Urd.

"I did Urd but this is something special. I am making Keichi a new sweater and other items for Christmas and for winter," replied Belldandy looking up.

"But why sis? I mean there isn't any snow yet," said Skuld pointing outside.

"Plus Belldandy, you already gave him one last year," said Urd.

"I know but something made from the heart is the best gift of all and all the things I knit are from my heart especially if they are for Keichi," replied Belldandy.

"Now you're sounding like a greeting card sis."

"Why don't we do something new for Christmas. Belldandy, dear, you can still knit and do all that stuff but with that let us all do a little family present for dear Keichi. Skuld I will need a recording machine from you preferably with karaoke options if you don't mind. What do you all think?" 

"Oh Urd, doing something together and made from all three of us would be a wonderful present for Keichi."

"I will try my best at making it Urd but honestly what is up your sleeve?"

"I will tell you later Skuld. Not only will it be `from the heart' it will also be cheaper." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A bell ringed through the crowded classrooms as many students began to leave quickly. It was a Friday and this Friday signified the one-week before Winter Break. Running from the deserted classroom he rushed to the Motor Club's main building to work on their next project. Rushing into the door, he almost hit Sora as she was caring boxes and boxes. The next event that they were working on was the annual Christmas Motor Club Party. The party was scheduled for next Friday, which gave the group a whole week to finish plans and decorating. They needed all the help that they could find. Even Megumi was there to help. Sora's boxes were full of decorations for the giant Christmas Tree that was in the center of the room and not even decorated. Chihiro was on the phone reserving a karaoke machine and trying to get the best in drinks and food. Most people were happy that Otaki and Tamiya decided to leave for Winter Break and go to the Hot Springs but at the same time felt sad for the people who WERE at the hot springs. 

And like Keichi had told Belldandy he would be arriving home early so he told everyone after an hour of helping in the setup that he was going home early than usual. Most of the people didn't hear him since many were too busy with the tree. Walking out of the room he headed to a pay phone so that he could tell Belldandy and the others he was coming home. Taking the phone he put it to his ear and put the change in. He then began to type the digits in. At least what he thought were the digits. He waited a second ring and heard the phone click as something answered the phone. He then said, "Hello." 

From her desk at Yggdrasil, Miyazu heard a ring and looked around. She heard the ring and realized everyone but her was on a phone. Picking up her phone she heard a masculine voice ask "Hello" on the other end of the line. "Hello. I am Miyazu a soon to be First Class with an unlimited license. At the moment I am an authorized Second Class Goddess, Special Category, with an unlimited license. Since the Goddess Relief Office is short staffed for the time being I will be granting your wish. Please hold," she said with a calm voice. She slowly put down her phone with a click and ran to the nearest picture frame jumping into the picture to be teleported to earth.

Keichi looked at the phone in a shocked face as he stuttered, "Godd. Godd. Goddess Relief Office. Oh no!" he screamed as he snapped the phone back onto the hook. The picture behind him began to glow as a person jumped out of it and landed on Keichi. She got up and dusted herself up and he got up and looked shocked as he saw the teenage goddess. "Hello Mr. Morisato. My name is Miyazu and I am here to grant your wishes. But at the same time I am only allowed to grant you one wish and only one. So think hard on what you want to wish for. Oh." She said rummaging through her pocket. "Here is my card with everything on it."

From around the corner a pair of brown eyes watched the new girl talk with her brother. 


	2. Belldandy this is...

Slowly the girl with brown eyes walked behind the boy and tapped him on the shoulder. Keichi turned around slowly to see a large grin on a girl's face. Keichi jumped at the sight and then realized that it was Megumi, his younger sister. Behind Keichi was Miyazu looking at Megumi with a look of question on her face. "I saw the whole think Keichi," she said smirking.

"You, you did?" he replied. `Oh no!' he thought. `What if she figures out that this girl is a goddess? What if she finds out that Belldandy and the others are goddesses? What if she tells the whole school? What if she.' 

"Yeah I saw the whole thing. To think that you are cheating on poor Belldandy for younger girls. What am I going to do with you big brother," she said.

"Yes I mean no. It's not that at all. I just bumped into her!" screamed Keichi.

"Hi there! My name is Miyazu I am a special cata," Miyazu tried to say but Keichi put his hand over her mouth before she could say anything else. 

"Keichi are you trying to hide something?" Megumi asked.

"Me? No, why would I do that, sis?" he said as he began to scoot off towards another direction. Where he backed into was the boy's locker room. Lucky for him no one was in there at the time. He took his hands off of Miyazu's mouth and looked at her in the eye. "Why are you here?" he asked her with a serious tone.

"To grant your wish of course. You did call the Goddess Hotline," she replied with a giggle as she thought about how silly Keichi was.

"I didn't mean to call you!" he exclaimed.

"Nothing is an accident, Mr. Morisato."

"Well this was!"

"Well now that I have told you my reason I can now tell you your rules and regulations on your wish!"

"WHAT!" Keichi screamed.

"Opening rules and regulation program," she said touching the star on her forehead. "Rule 1:" she began.

Keichi looked to the door and began to hear some voices outside the locker room door. Grabbing Miyazu, he ran into one of the stalls and clasped his hand over her mouth again. He kicked the door to the stall shut as he heard the two boys come into the locker room. The star on Miyazu began glowing even more lighting up the stall that they were in. Keichi watched through the crack between the door and lock and saw that the boys were getting ready to take a shower. One of the boys was in a shower stall while the other one was finishing up on getting undressed. The one undressing saw the glow reflecting off of one of the mirrors. "Hey Shinito I might want to look at this. There is some light coming from one of the stalls," said one of the guys.

"Let me just finish washing okay, Mako!" cried out the other one as he reached to turn off the water. 

When the one name Shinito came out he was wearing a white towel and another white towel done up as a turban on his hair. Keichi then realized that his foot was slipping on the door. He also realized that the two boys were coming towards the door. Keichi's foot lost its grip and Keichi with Miyazu fell out of the stall and onto the floor. The boys looked at Keichi and then realized that Miyazu was a girl. She looked up and smiled at them as the sign on her face was still glowing. Shinito and Mako picked up their clothes and began to run out of the locker room right at Megumi was passing the door. Shinito was wearing his towel while Mako was wearing his underwear. Both looked like they saw an alien or at least a ghost. Megumi waited outside the door to make sure her prediction was right. 

Inside the locker room Miyazu began again on the rules and regulations while Keichi clamped his ears shut. "Couldn't you not read those rules and regulations Miyazu?" he asked her.

"Sorry but unless you want a wish then I have to read them," she replied.

Keichi then had an idea that would work. "Could you read them on the way to my house?" he asked her.

"Yes I believe that is allowed. As long as I read them to you before you make your wish," she said.

"Come on then," he said grabbing her hand and running out of the boy's locker room. "Keichi wait till mom and dad hear about you taking a girl to the boy's locker room!" Megumi screamed waving bye to them as they ran off.

"Mr. Morisato, that girl seems very nice. Who is she?" Miyazu asked wavy to Megumi as they ran.

"I will tell you later just get in!" he said as he threw her into the sidecar and snapped a helmet on her head. He jumped into the motorcycle and snapped his helmet on too. Turning the motorcycle on they were off. Megumi ran off to where the motorcycle was and smiled about how she was going to tell her parents this. 

Miyazu was holding on tight to the sides of the car as they turned and drove on. "Now you can read the rules and regulations!" screamed Keichi over the air and the sound of the motorcycle. 

"Alight rule one!" she began to scream out trying to get over the noise. Keichi kept driving, blocking out all of the rules and regulations that he had heard once before. He also thought about how he was going to tell Belldandy. More importantly how was he going to tell her sisters?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Morisato residence, Urd examined Skuld's creation with extent. "Good job Skuld. For once I like what you made. The bad news is that Keichi will be home any minute so the activities will have to begin tomorrow with first thing shopping!" cried out Urd.

"All my hard work and we are not going to use it until tomorrow!" screamed Skuld as she threw down her wrench onto the ground. 

"Now Skuld, the only reason is that we don't have the time yet but tomorrow we will use it all right?" said Belldandy.

"All right, sis," replied Keichi.

"Now all we need to do is buy a CD and make our gift."

"But Urd, what are to do with a CD?"

"Yeah sis what are WE going to do with a CD?"

"Make Keichi and CD of us singing. You know how much he likes how we sing."

"Urd, he likes how Belldandy sings. He doesn't know what we sound like."

"But Skuld, with our voices and hearts combined we will be in harmony and make a lovely rhapsody for Keichi to listen to forever," said Belldandy.

A sound of an engine could be heard outside as Keichi stopped the motorcycle at the same time as Miyazu stopped ranting off the rules and regulations. "Everyone hide everything that has to do with Keichi's present," Urd said.

Quickly they cleaned up by putting stuff under beds and closets in Belldandy's room. Belldandy was the first to run outside to see Keichi but then stopped when she saw the little goddess behind him. Urd floated out and stopped right behind Belldandy with shocked eyes. Skuld also stopped behind Belldandy. "Uh Belldandy this is uh," Keichi began.

Miyazu stepped out from behind Keichi and bowed to Belldandy. Then she looked up and ran to Belldandy who had her arms opened and waiting. Belldandy tightened her arms around her as Skuld and Urd looked down and then up and then back down. "Belldandy, I've missed you," cried Miyazu.

"I have missed you too, Cousin Miyazu," replied Belldandy.

Keichi looked at all three sisters and Miyazu and then pointed.

"Cousin?"


	3. Second Plans

"Oh my Keichi. What a lovely present to bring to us and right before Christmas too," Belldandy said as she walked over to Keichi and hugged him. 

"I didn't know you guys had such a large family," he said as she grasped the hug with happiness. He would bring Belldandy all the cousins she wanted if she hug him every time that he did. She looked at the other sisters. He notices the non-innocent smile of Urd and the angry face of Skuld and tried to ease Belldandy off of himself. But then he realized that Belldandy was light and falling off of him. He could feel her grasp leave the hug as she fell to the cold and icy stone on next to Keichi. 

He dropped to her level and saw the red cheeks of her face. Urd and Skuld came over also with Miyazu following them. "Belldandy are you all right?" he asked her. 

She opened her eyes and smiled saying, "I am all right Keichi just a little tired."

He touched her forehead. It was burning hot and could probably melt the snow around her. Actually it was melting the snow on the ground under Belldandy. "She has a fever," she said slowly as she picked her up and walked inside the house. 

Urd then realized he was taking her to her bedroom. "Uh wait Keichi, her room is too cold to put her in and being stuck in there would be too boring for the gal anyway. Why don't you stick her in my room so that I can make her a medicine. No goddess should be ill so close to Christmas now should she, Keichi?" Urd said as she put her hand over Belldandy's mouth knowing she was going to blurt out something to do with the gift.

"I don't think so Urd. The last time Belldandy got sick your medicine turned me into a girl and then Troubadour coming and all. I don't think it is very wise to do that."

"Keichi, you took my pills in their raw forms and they are made for only celestial beings! Plus Troubadour has too much on his hands to worry about you and me. Just trust me this once."

"All right, Urd but just try to make her feel better before Christmas. I would really hate to celebrate Christmas without my cheerful Belldandy."

All four of them walked towards the other side of the temple where Keichi tried never to go. Urd's door was already opened and a bed already out for Belldandy. Keichi looked at Urd with a suspecting face but he then saw that Urd was just as surprised as he was that the place was all ready for someone to be in. Belldandy looked up and raised on of her arms up. She used her finger to draw a circle and whispered, "Miyazu you can come out now. You don't have to worry about anyone yelling at you."

Suddenly from a picture in Urd's room came a glow and then a girl's head came out of it. "Sorry to scare everyone. I just did what I thought would help. Did I do something wrong. I mean I don't care if you yell at me I am here to do your wishes, Mr. Morisato," she said coming out of the glass and floating down to a bow.

Keichi brought Belldandy over and laid her on the futon as she fell back to sleep. Urd stepped over to her desk and pulled open a large drawer that was lined with bottles and pills for curing everything well almost everything. "Keichi, dear, please leave the room and leave this to us girls. We'll take care of everything," Urd said as she picked out a few bottles and turned her back to Keichi. 

He began to slowly walk out of the room with Miyazu following him when Urd turned around and grabbed Miyazu's arm. "Sorry but we need to tell ya some stuff about being a goddess on earth and especially here," Skuld said looking at her.

"Great Bell, why didn't you tell us that you were sick!" Urd screamed from the other side of the room.

From the futon came no answer. "Well I'm waiting!" she screamed again.

Miyazu walked over and looked at Belldandy and kneeled down pointing at Belldandy's closed eyes. "I think she is doing what the people on earth call sleeping, Urd," she said as she looked at the face. 

"Great and tomorrow we were to go shopping and everything for the gift. Without Belldandy we won't be able to get the other part of our shopping done," she said smiling.

"I thought we were just going to get that CD for my machine I made that YOU didn't use," Skuld said walking behind Miyazu.

"Yes we are but if we go by a jewelry store by accident we can look at rings. Then we can find the ring and buy it for Keichi to give to Belldandy," Urd said.

"Yeah but sis that costs money. A lot of money." Skuld said thrusting her arms out.

"Well if you need Belldandy's mind maybe I can help?" Miyazu said.

"You just got here how can you help?" asked Skuld.

"Wait you wouldn't by chance know.." stuttered Urd.

"The celestial switch. The knowledge of this ability is only given to few and I am one of them. I can use it to put all knowledge, mind, and spirit into me and also be me at the same time," said Miyasu standing up and winking.

"That will be perfect!" said Urd dumping containers and jars with pills or liquid into a mini cauldron," and after tomorrow she will be perfectly better," Urd said. 


End file.
